


Mistletoe

by Otrera



Series: Christmas Fics 2017 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera





	Mistletoe

Sam had seen Gadreel confused by many aspects of humanity, but he thought this might be his favourite.

“Why must you stand underneath a plant in order to kiss? And why during only one month out of twelve?”

Sam laughed a little. “You don't have to stand under it to kiss. It's just, if you happen to stand under it with another person, then you're supposed to kiss them.”

“And Dean put it up - why, exactly?”

“He thinks he's being funny,” Sam said.

Gadreel made a face like he didn't quite understand. “Okay.”

Then, without hesitation, he cupped Sam's face between both hands and brushed his lips across Sam's.

“Did I do it correctly?”

Sam's heart pounded. He gently touched two fingers to his lips. They were tingling.

“I - yeah. Yeah, I think so. Maybe we should try again. Just to be sure.”


End file.
